


plushophile

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Девочки выросли, игрушки (не) изменились
Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076622
Kudos: 2





	plushophile

**обожатель мягких игрушек**

Ключ легко вошёл в замочную скважину. Скольжение, поворот, зацеп, щелчок, свободный проворот, упор, плавное движение обратно. Симфония, не иначе.

Возбуждение прокатилось мурашками: затылок, шея, спина, изгиб поясницы, изгиб ягодиц, беззащитные бёдра, просвечивающие сосудами ямочки под коленями, упругие голени, струны ахиллесовых сухожилий, округлости розовых пяток.

Металлически-звонкие каблуки.

Туфли — её единственная одежда.

Сейчас, на входе в свою тайную сокровищницу, можно было не притворяться. Скинуть надоевшую обувь — как же она растёрла пятки и подъём стопы! Запустить пальцы в копну накрученных волос, подобрать жёсткие от лака и пенки пряди, подхватить их пластмассовым крабиком в форме розовой бабочки. Повести плечами, стряхивая владеющее ими напряжение. Вылить на ватный диск половину пузырька мицеллярной воды и растереть одеревеневшее в привычной гримасе лицо; смыть и тушь, и подводку, и тон, и хайлайтер, и стойкий карандаш для губ, который она много лет использует вместо помады. Помада — это часть прелюдии для клиентов, часть представления, не более того.

Рука сама тянется к флисовому халату на крючке, но сперва она закрывает дверь на ключ, повторяя всё тот же ритуал. Затем, не удовольствовавшись одним запором, она закрывает вторую дверь — ту, которую приходится вжимать в металлический контур проёма с помощью туго прокручивающегося колеса. Она закрывает дверь, она задраивает отсек. И пусть весь мир за дверью затонет, захлебнётся и — пропадёт.

Она наконец-то там, где может расслабиться. Где, кроме неё — и кое-кого очень важного для неё, — ничего нет.

Мягкие складки халата ложатся на кожу благословенной нежностью. Рычажок капсульной кофемашины щёлкает и склоняется вправо. В огромную белую чашку, обвязанную крючком, льётся горячее какао — мельчайшие брызги его взвесью носятся в воздухе, дразня тонкие ноздри. Громко шуршит пакет с маршмэллоу. Упругие зефирки — её наслаждение, тайное, как ни одно другое, — утопают в роскошной бархатистости свежесваренного какао. 

Сесть на диванчик, где в беспорядке, так милом сердцу, раскинулась вся её коллекция пушистых пледов. Запустить стопы в лежащие тут же нелепые тапки с заячьими мордашками — о, смешная одежда, иронизирующая над владельцем, его чувством юмора, его чувством вкуса; о, эта высочайшая, недостижимая вершина свободы! Провести холёными ладонями по каждой из выстроившихся в ряд плюшевых игрушек. Счастливо, переливчато рассмеяться. Пригубить обжигающе сладкое какао, к которому она позволяет себе притрагиваться раз в несколько месяцев только здесь, на недоступной для всех территории.

Самая большая в мире коллекция плюшевых мишек с нежностью смотрит, как беспутная хозяйка, которая всю жизнь не может определиться, что идёт ей больше: латексный комбинезон или же жёлтый кигуруми, — вылавливает оплавленное по краям маршмэллоу. Прямо из чашки, вот этими самыми тонкими пальцами с ногтями цвета «Jungle Red», побывавшими...

На этом моменте мишки предпочитают покрепче взяться за штопанные сердечки, заботливо втиснутые в их сшитые между собой лапки, и притвориться, что они совсем-совсем неживые.

Но мы с вами, как и госпожа Ирэн Адлер, прекрасно знаем: нет ничего более обманчивого, чем молчание любимых игрушек. Даже если те и не хранятся в тумбочке возле кровати.


End file.
